


Paint Me A Love Story

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Series: The Painter's Heart Trilogy [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Arranged Marriage, Broken Engagement, Broken Families, Developing Friendships, Engagement, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Non-Canon Relationship, Old Friends, Past Character Death, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, War, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a few months since the end of the trials and the Glader's have arrived in Paradise safely. Wicked has promised them a new life and that they will send any other Immunes to them that they discovered in the disease ridden world. Almost immediently, females start arriving and every male Glader has paired off and gotten married to their new loves. All except Thomas and Minho who were never able to find girls for themselves. Until one day when a young Indian girl named Georgia is thrown into their lives and they find out that not only is she fiesty, but she's meant to be their bride. As Georgia and the boys struggle to adjust to their new life together, a war breaks out as they find themselves once again in danger as they fight to save each other and the rest of the world. Will they be able to stand by each other through thick and thin or will death claim them once and for all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 1

Paint Me a Love Story Chapter 1

It had been six months since Thomas and the rest of the surviving Immunes had escaped to the land that they called Paradise.

Ava Paige had sent a convoy to them informing them that they would be sent daily supplies and any other Immunes that they could find in the broken world that they had left behind. 

They were told that they were free to run their new world however they liked as long as they repopulated eventually filling the world with a new generation of healthy Immunes. 

Thomas had been able to rescue Newt instead of ending his life and was rewarded for his work with Wicked by Ava sending them a cure prototype injection that in turn cured his best friend of the flare to everyone’s relief.

 

Almost immediately when they arrived in Paradise, everyone had paired off into couples and some of the Gladers even had wives that were pregnant with their own children. 

Newt was now happily married with his wife Daniella who was the first Immune to be sent to them from a flat trans. 

Their love was formed almost as soon as they met and Newt wasted no time before he married her in a huge ceremony making them the first couple in Paradise to start their new lives together. 

 

Gally and his wife Amelia had followed their lead and were now expecting their first child any day now. 

 

Thomas was happy for his friends but he himself was saddened by the fact that he had never found his other half in the time that they had been in Paradise. 

Brenda and he had been together throughout the Scorch Trials and the remaining time that they had spent in the other world but had come to realize over time that they were never meant to be more than friends. 

 

Thomas wasn’t the only one who hadn’t found a life partner though.

His best friend Minho who had become his co-leader in their new settlement had yet to find his soulmate either. 

It frustrated them both to no end and they had since taken to rooming together in the small house that Gally had built for them.

That was exactly how Thomas found himself laying on the couch with his eyes closed as he listened to his mp3 player while Minho chattered on about things that needed to be done that day. 

All he wanted was a little peace and quiet but it seemed fate had other plans that day. 

The greenie alarm rang out through the camp signaling that another Immune was arriving into their world making Minho and Thomas jump to their feet before racing out the door. 

When they reached the spot in the middle of the camp where a flat Trans was shimmering, they waited to see who would arrive next. 

Newt and Gally and the rest of the Gladers joined them as they watched a body being dropped unceremoniously onto the ground in front of them before the flat Trans disappeared into thin air. 

 

“Ooo that looked like it hurt…”

Minho said with his full of his normal level of sarcasm.  
Thomas and Newt both slapped the back of his head at the same time before they all walked forward to meet the unfortunate and possibly bleeding new Immune that had graced them with their presence. 

When Thomas and Minho bent down they saw that it was a girl looked to about eighteen that looked to be from India with long brown hair and flawless tanned skin that shimmered in the afternoon sun. 

Her coffee colored eyes blinked open as she looked back and forth between Thomas and Minho with a panicked expression before shooting up into a sitting positon and backing away slowly. 

Minho was frozen in a daze as he took in her petite, thin body with small breasts and narrow hips and legs that were long and lean.

Thomas held up his hands in a mock surrender showing that he meant no harm as she eyed him suspiciously. 

“Hey whoa, it’s okay. We’re not going to hurt you.

I’m sure you’re really freaked out by all of us and have a lot of questions, but first things first. 

Do you remember your real name or the name that they gave you?” 

The girl tilted her head to the side as a confused expression passed over her features. 

She raised her head with a shocking display of confidence and looked directly into Thomas’s cocoa eyes. 

“They named me Georgia. 

Georgia O’ Keefe. 

Who the fuck are you?” 

 

“Georgia O’ Keefe. She’s a famous painter.

That’s a new one.

Welcome to Paradise, Georgia.

My name is Thomas and this is Minho. We’re the leaders here.

And that guy right there is Newt. 

And the guy with the funny eyebrows and scruff beard looking thing is Gally. 

Everyone else I think you can meet later. Are you hungry?

I’m pretty sure Frypan’s going to have lunch ready.

I can imagine you must be tired and starved from your journey here.”

Thomas said gently as he looked over at Minho who finally snapped out of his daze.

Just as Thomas reached out a hand to help the newcomer off of the ground, Minho stopped him and looked down at her intently as she quirked an eyebrow in response while crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Wait, every Immune that they’ve sent us has a subject name and number tattooed on the back of their neck. 

Can we check and see what yours is?”

Georgia paused for a moment before getting to her feet and brushing off her fit and flare jeans and nodding as she turned away from them.

Minho and Thomas stepped forward and brushed her long hair off to one shoulder and squinted down at her neck and let out a gasp of surprise when they read her subject name and number that was written as clear as day.

Subject 00 Bride of Thomas Edison and Minho the Leader. 

And for the first time since they arrived, Minho and Thomas couldn’t find any words to say as Georgia turned back around to face them looking up at them with a curious look.

 

They looked to each other before they both pulled the girl into their arms as they held her close feeling complete for the very first time since the trials began.


	2. Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 2

Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 2

Georgia tensed as the two strange boys held her tightly in their arms.

Who were these people and why the hell did they think it was okay to touch her? 

Narrowing her eyes she glared at them before attempting to push them away. 

“Excuse me but what the fuck do you think you’re doing?

I don’t think I gave you permission to touch me.” 

Newt’s eyes widened as he watched the feisty girl struggle in his best friend’s arms and thought now was the best time to step in and defuse the situation. 

“Alright, guys. No need to bloody suffocate her. 

She only just arrived. I don’t think she was expecting us to be that welcoming.”

He stated as he helped her pry them off of her.

Once she was free she backed up several feet and stood with her hand on her hips while staring them down.

Minho and Thomas looked from her over to Newt who looked completely confused and lost in that exact moment as he watched the three carefully. 

Thomas was the first to realize that they had gotten off on the wrong foot as he took a hesitant step forward.

“Shit. I’m really sorry. We just…didn’t really expect this. Your tattoo says that you’re supposed to be paired off with us and well…we just were excited and more than a little relieved.

And I totally get that we need to take it slow and get to know each other but I don’t know if I can truly find words to describe how miserable we both have been until now.

Please just give us a chance and consider it because we really want to make this work by some miracle.”

He pleaded as he took another step forward. 

Georgia studied both of the boys in front of her and mulled over his words carefully. 

 

If what he said was true, then that meant that she was supposed to get to know and become romantically involved with both of them. 

Looking at both of them she saw in their eyes that they were telling the truth as sincerity and honesty bled from their pleading and hopeful expressions.

None of this made any sense to her but she knew in time it most likely would. 

So she did what she felt in her heart. 

She embraced the emotions that she felt and decided to trust them and give them a chance to prove that they really were meant to be the ones that she would fall in love with. 

Brushing a few strands of her long hair behind her ear she walked over and stopped in front of the boy named Thomas looking up into his cocoa eyes that sparkled with hope and something else that she couldn’t quite place. 

Giving him a shy smile she nodded and held out her hand to him. 

“Alright. You know what, this is weird but let’s just say I’m going to throw caution to the wind and take your word for it.

I think we started off pretty badly. Let’s start again.

My name is Georgia and I’m supposedly your future lover. 

 

What’s your name?”

Thomas’s eyes widened before his face broke out into a large grin. 

Taking her small hand in his he shook it gently and shot a look at Minho who was still staring at her in shock. 

 

“Hello Georgia. My name’s Thomas and this is my best friend Minho.

Apparently we’re your future husbands.

Would you care to join us for an impromptu lunch date? I’m dying of starvation and I’m sure Min is too. 

I was thinking that once we ate, we could give you a tour of the camp and then show you where both Min and I live.” 

 

She nodded in understanding before gesturing for them to lead the way.

She walked quickly eyeing the rest of the people who had witnessed her arrival warily as Thomas and her struck up a conversation while they made their way to where she the food was kept.

“So do you remember anything before coming here? 

I can’t imagine that they’d not let you keep some memories of where you’re from and who you are. 

I know they let us keep our likes and dislikes and things like that.”

Georgia glanced up at him and shrugged while running a hand through her hair.

“I remember some things but not everything. 

I don’t remember my real name but I know I’m 18.

I know that I grew up in a country called India but my parents moved our family over to the United States when I was little.

I remember I like to paint and draw and pretty much anything to do with making things. 

I don’t know if this is my real hair color or not. 

I’m particularly fond of strawberry ice cream and I have a few more tattoos that have nothing to do with the one on my neck. 

When those scientists found me, I was barely alive and they brought me to wherever they were based and healed me and then I was sent here. That’s about it.”

Minho spoke up for the first time since they found out who she was and quirked an eyebrow down at her. 

“Strawberry ice cream? I’m more of a vanilla man myself. But that’s easily fixed. I’ll show you how awesome vanilla is.” 

Georgia laughed and rolled her eyes at him making him smile proudly at her. 

“Whatever flavor you like, I’m sure Frypan our resident cook has it somewhere.

We can sneak into the kitchen later tonight when everyone’s asleep and have an ice cream get to know you party if you want.”

Thomas said as he opened the door to the mess hall for her gesturing for her to enter. 

 

When Georgia stepped into the large building she noticed that there were rows of wooden picnic tables scattered about the room and there was a cutout in the wall on one side where a boy whom she assumed was the cook was handing out plates of food to other people who stood in line. 

Thomas and Minho got in line as she stood with them waiting to receive her first dinner in her new home.

Newt and his wife Daniella stood directly behind them as Newt whispered quietly to her explaining what had happened only moments before.

Daniella was a small woman who had long curly blonde hair and bright green eyes who looked over at the new girl with a look of excitement.

It had been a few months since a girl had arrived and she was definitely excited to make a new friend.

Newt noticed the curious look on his wife’s face and followed her gaze before smiling and wrapping his arm around her waist leading her over to where Georgia stood chatting with Thomas and Minho. 

 

“Come darling, let’s go introduce ourselves properly. I can tell you want to make friends with her.

Do try and not bloody overwhelm her too much too soon. She’s just gotten here all of about ten minutes ago.” 

He said as they stopped in front of the small group.

“Hello, Georgia. My name is Newt and this is my wife Daniella.

It’s been quite a while since there’s been a new girl so please excuse my wife’s giddiness at wanting a new friend.

I’ve already told her not to overwhelm you too much.”

Georgia smiled at the attractive blonde couple and held out her hand as they both took it to shake. 

“Hi. Nice to meet you. Please excuse me if I don’t act all excited yet.

I’m really tired and kind of starving but please don’t think that means I don’t want to be friends. 

I really do want to get to know both of you once I get more settled.” 

 

They both nodded with reassuring smiles before Thomas tapped her on her shoulder letting her know that they were at the front of the line.

Turning around, she looked up to where an African American boy who looked to be around 19 held out a plate of fried chicken and macaroni and cheese to her. 

“Hello, little lady! My name’s Fry. I’ll be your cook for the rest of your stay. Please enjoy!”

He said cheerily as she took her plate with a nod of thanks. 

“Nice to meet you, Fry. Thanks for the food.”

She said as Minho grabbed her arm and led her over to where Thomas sat at a table in the back corner of the room picking at his macaroni and cheese with a look of complete concentration. 

Leaning across the table, she glanced down at the macaroni that was stuck and then back up at him.

 

“I think you’ve killed it with your X ray vision now, Thomas. It’s dead. Might as well put it out of its misery and eat it.”

She teased while flashing a cheeky smile before spearing her own piece of macaroni and popping it into her mouth. 

 

Minho snickered while Thomas scowled at her.

“So funny. Tell me the truth. What do you really think of us now that you know you’re stuck with us for the rest of your life?” 

Georgia chewed her food before swallowing and reaching for the cup of water that sat in front of her thinking of a clever answer but when none came she realized she was overly tired and that the truth would just have to do for now.

“Well, it’s strange that we’re supposedly meant to be together and shit but I think I don’t really mind so much anymore.

You both seem like okay guys. And you’re kinda cute too when you’re not scowling at me.” 

Thomas blushed a bright shade of pink as Minho winked at her making her blush the same color as Thomas. 

“You’re not too bad there yourself, girlfriend.”

Minho stated while wiggling his eyebrows.

Thomas rolled his eyes and gave him a whack upside his head making him yelp loudly sending Georgia into a fit of girly giggles. 

“Way to be a creeper, bro.”

Thomas muttered as he shook his head and went back to eating. 

 

Waiting until her giggles subsided, she looked over at her two future husbands with a curious look. 

“So where will I be staying tonight? 

Do you two live somewhere in camp?”

Thomas nodded as he took a sip of water and gave her a soft smile.

“Yes, we live in a small house on the other side of camp. It’s right on the beach.

We have a spare bedroom that you can stay in until some more time passes and we get to know each other better.

Some supplies arrived yesterday that had a several boxes of girly things in it so I think we’ll locate one of those for you. 

 

If you find that you need anything else, please don’t hesitate to ask us. 

We meant what we said about making this work for you.” 

Minho smirked and leaned across the table speaking in a conspiratorial whisper. 

“Of course, if you find that the guest room is not to your liking you always can move in with me. I promise I’m a good cuddler.” 

Georgia’s eyes widened momentarily before she shook her head.

“Oh no. We’re not sharing a room yet. Just because I’m going to be living in the same house as you two and that we’re engaged and whatnot doesn’t mean that you can try and speed things up between us. 

I meant what I said when I told you I wanted to take things slowly between us.” 

 

Thomas flashed her a reassuring smile and nodded in agreement.

“Don’t worry. We promise to not do anything that would make you feel in any way uncomfortable.

And contrary to popular belief, Minho is not as bad as he seems. He’s a perfect gentleman when he wants to be.

There’s a lock on your bedroom door if that makes you feel any better. Although both of us would never try anything without your permission. 

We will always respect you and never question it when you tell us no. Relationship stuff can wait.

Let’s try and be friends first and foremost. Besides, everything will happen in time. 

For now, let’s just enjoy getting to know each other without worrying about what happens next.” 

 

Georgia felt herself smile at Thomas’s words and saw that Minho had grown serious and nodded in agreement. 

She felt her heart stutter for a moment at the look in both their eyes, making her feel safe and dare she say wanted.

Looking back on her abrupt arrival and the reveal of her future, she knew she had no clue what was going to happen or how things were going to turn out. 

But she promised herself and both of the boys that she would try her best to make things work for all of them as they set out on a new journey together.


	3. Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 3

Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 3

After a lengthy tour, Georgia tossed and turned in a restless sleep in bed locked away in the guest room of her new home. 

Memories had flooded her mind as soon as she closed her eyes.

Some of them were quite endearing about different friends and special moments with her family.

But one stuck out the most as it replayed through her consciousness like a broken record…

Flashback

Georgia ran along the deserted streets of the city aimlessly following her parents and her 7 year old brother Dahhak as they searched for a place to find refuge for the night away from the dangers of the cranks that infested the streets.

Her brother was getting tired as their father shouted at them to keep up and stay alert as the sounds of the cranks manic laughter filled the darkness.

Looking around, she could barely see anything but from the sounds of the cranks, she could tell that they were getting closer.

Georgia watched as Dahhak stumbled and fell on the broken sidewalk; scraping his knee against the concrete. 

His cries of pain echoed through the night and she quickly drew him into her arms trying to console him as best as she could.

When she stood back up her eyes widened as she looked around and saw that her parents had disappeared into the darkness without a trace. 

Turning around in a circle her breath quickened as her heart pounded against her ribcage.

“Aasma…where did they go? Where did mama and papa go?!” 

Her brother screeched as it felt like the darkness was closing in around them; suffocating the two siblings as the sounds of the diseased people came even closer. 

Georgia wanted so badly to wake up from the nightmarish memory as she tossed and turned clutching at the sheets drenched in sweat.

She wanted to scream at her dream self to run and hide. But it was too late. 

A cackle of maddening laughter sounded from behind them as a blunt object hit hard against her dream self’s skull with a resounding crack making her fall to the ground as her brother spilled from her arms while everything faded to black. 

 

End of Flashback

Georgia let out a scream but no sound came out as she bolted out of the bed and ran out the door of the house before collapsing to her knees on the beach as sobs wracked her body. 

 

Holding her head in her hands she shook her head back and forth trying to rid herself of the nightmare that played over and over again.

The last thing she saw before she had blacked out was her brother’s face full of terror.

Her brother.

Where was he? Where was Dahhak?

Where were her parents? How was she still alive?

Questions flew around her brain wildly making her unaware of the quiet footsteps that approached behind her.

She let out a scream and panicked as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her holding her tightly to a toned chest.

She tried to fight their hold but gave up when she grew weary and fell limp in their arms. 

She felt them rock her back and forth as tears poured down her face as she cried for the girl who she used to be and the brother that she was sure she would never see again. 

 

She felt a pair of lips kiss her forehead gently as they whispered soothing words while stroking her hair.

“Shhh…you’re alright.

I promise you’re safe. Nothing’s going to hurt you now.

It was just a dream.”

Thomas whispered into her hair as she continued to cry against his chest. 

Georgia cried until her voice was raw and her eyes were puffy and red. 

Thomas stayed with her by her side the entire time with his arms wrapped tightly around her exhausted body. 

When she stopped crying, she blinked tiredly and looked up at her the man who would be her future lover and wrapped her arms around him clinging to him like her life depended on it. 

“Don’t leave me. Please…” 

She whispered, her voice broken and battered. 

Thomas’s brown eyes shone with understanding as her brushed his thumb over her cheek and down her jawline catching one remaining tear and wiping it away. 

“Never. I’ll never leave you. I’ll be here forever…”

He whispered as he brushed his lips lightly against hers making fresh tears fall from her eyes.

This man, this loving man; was her future husband. 

And in that moment Georgia knew that they were meant to be.


	4. Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 4

Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 4

 

The next morning, Georgia yawned and stretched finding that she couldn’t move because of Thomas’s arms that were around her waist tightly holding her back against his chest with his hands resting low on her stomach.

Turning around to face him she smiled softly as she took in his face that had taken on a cherub childlike innocence as he slept peacefully while he held her protectively to him.

Memories of last night flashed through her mind and she couldn’t remember exactly what happened after Thomas had found her on the beach but somehow she knew he had carried her to his bed. 

She smiled when she realized he held her all night long keeping her nightmares at bay. 

Carefully she placed her fingers on milky skin and cupped his cheek in her hand as she lightly traced over his features.

Trailing her fingers down his jawline, she skimmed them over his neck resting them on his bare chest.

Pulling the covers back slightly, she bit back a gasp when she saw that he was dressed only in a pair of fitted black boxer briefs.

Her insides clenched as her panties dampened at the sight of his beautiful toned body. 

 

“I could get used to this…”

She mumbled as her eyes scanned over his chest and down lower until they rested on his boxer briefs that left little to the imagination. 

Suddenly she jumped and let out a squeak as the door to Thomas’s bedroom flung wide open. 

Minho stalked in and crossed his arms over his chest with his eyebrows shooting high up into his hairline at the sight of them together.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

He exclaimed loudly making Thomas groan and blink his eyes open before narrowing them at his best friend. 

“Sleeping obviously. What the fuck do you want Min?”

He growled with his voice laced in annoyance.

Glancing down he suddenly realized that she was curled up against him with her head buried in his chest. 

Letting a slow smirk spread over his lips, he wrapped his arms around her giving her a gentle squeeze.

“Good morning, sleepy head. Did you manage to fall back asleep?”

He whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear.

A light blush spread over her cheeks when she realized how this must look to Minho who was now standing at the foot of the bed awkwardly scratching his head. 

Raising her head she gave a nod and a small smile. 

“Good morning to you too. Thank you for being there last night…”

She said making him grin happily down at her as he brushed a piece of her hair behind her ears.

“I’ll always be there. Don’t you worry.”

He said as his voice lilted in a serious tone that was masked with playfulness. 

 

Sitting up, Georgia crossed her legs and patted the bed in front of them motioning for Minho to come join them. 

Minho blushed and gave the first shy smile that Thomas had ever seen. 

Kicking off his boots and dropping his holster that held his knives to the floor, he sat cross legged in front of her with his head tilted to the side in a curious expression.

“What happened last night?” 

He said with his voice laced with concern as he looked back and forth between them. 

Thomas looked down at Georgia who immediately ducked her head in shame and embarrassment.

Minho’s face scrunched up in confusion as Thomas moved so he was sitting in front of her next to Minho and gently hooked two fingers under her chin and brought her head up so they both could look into her sweet coffee colored eyes. 

“Hey, look at us. You can tell us anything and we’d never judge you or laugh at you for it.

We may not be the most experienced guys in this whole romance thing but we both have big hearts that are just waiting to fill yours with happiness and love.

I think Min should know about what happened.

And I think when you’re ready, we all should sit down and talk about what you saw. 

Remember, you’re with us now. No one’s going to hurt you ever again. 

So anything that happened in the past, will never happen in your future. 

We all went through horrible life ruining things when we going through the trials.

We had to see all of our friends die and live with the guilt knowing we can’t go back in time and save them. 

But even after everything that’s happened, we still manage to live day by day and make a life here that’s far away from the broken world we’ve left behind.” 

Minho nodded in agreement and gave her an encouraging smile as she nodded and took a deep breath and started telling them everything that her memories held. 

 

Both men stayed silent and offered words of encouragement and comfort when needed as they listened to the disturbing events that she remembered. 

When she was finished she let out a startled yelp when both of them pulled her into their arms and held her gently stroking rubbing her back and down her sides. 

Minho was the first to speak as he rested his chin on top of her head. 

“Fuck…I didn’t know. Next time that happens I want you to wake both of us.

Both Thomas and I suffer from night terrors and flashbacks and we tend to wake each other to talk about it and calm down whenever it happens. 

We’ll always be there when you need us, Hun.”

He whispered as he dropped a kiss onto her hair making her sighed completely in awe and humbled by their kindness so soon after meeting.

Thomas ran his hand down her back making her shiver with a new unknown feeling before it came to rest on her lower back. 

His lips brushed up against her cheek as he placed a comforting kiss on her copper skin. 

She nestled into their loving embrace feeling a warmth spread throughout her heart at their gentle touch.

“We all have memories from our past lives before we went through the trials.

Each one is different, and whether they’re good or bad it’s something you should cherish.

Life is short and all we have are memories now of our friends and loved ones that we’ve lost along the way. 

I think if Dahhak knew that you were crying over him he’d not be a very happy camper, right Aasma?”

He said with a knowing look making her eyes water when he called her by her real name.

Pulling back from them she shook her head adamantly.

“No. That was the name of the girl who I was in the past.

My name now is Georgia.

If I’m not to mourn the past, then I want to be free of everything that tied me to it.”

She said as kept her voice from shaking.

Both men nodded and snuggled her in the middle of them as they shared a group hug solidifying their new budding relationship as lovers; but most importantly friends who were there for each other no matter what happened.

Together they would face whatever waited for them on the coming horizon as a family.


	5. Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 5

Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 5

 

Georgia was happily wrapped up in her lovers arms for a good part of the morning.

If there was one thing that she could say about Minho and Thomas, it was that they were definitely great at cuddling. 

It was about 9:00 now and she was beginning to get restless at just laying around for so long.

Her body was itching to do some form of activity and if the boys didn’t start moving soon she was going to pitch a fit. 

 

Much to her delight, Thomas finally got up out of bed and declared that they needed to get dressed or they’d all be late for work. 

Throwing on a black singlet that showed off his large muscles, he pulled on a pair of black cargo pants and laced up his black steel toed boots. 

Eyeing his boots, she wondered as an afterthought if they had any spares of those that she could have. 

She hated the girly pink chucks that the Creators had given her. 

She desperately wanting something way more badass then some stupid sneakers. 

 

Shrugging on a long sleeved black linen button down shirt over his singlet, he turned to Minho took that as his cue to go get dressed himself. 

“See you shanks on the flipside!” 

Minho called over his shoulder making Georgia give an annoyed huff at the fact that she had yet to be told where she could take a shower and change her own clothes.

Honestly, you would think that they’d realize that she needed to bathe and be hygienic as well. 

Georgia watched as Thomas flit about the room pulling out various manila folders and making a pile to take to work.

 

Glancing down at the clothes that she came in, she made a disgusted face as she realized that the pink t shirt and blue skinny jeans were dirty with mud. 

Her jeans had holes in them making her shoot a look over at Thomas who finally turned to her as his eyes widened suddenly remembering she was there. 

Thomas chuckled as he watched her make faces. 

Holding out his hand to her, his heart skipped a beat when she smiled and took it while he intertwined their fingers together.

 

“I bet you’d like to take a shower. The bathroom’s down the hall second door to the left.

I had Minho grab one of the boxes from the supply closet for you. There should be enough clothes and toiletries in there for now. 

If you need something, just let us know and we can take a walk over to the supply building.” 

Georgia breathed out a relieved sigh and jumped off the bed sauntering out of the room fully aware that Thomas was still staring after her. 

 

Making her way down the hall she glanced into the room to the right of Thomas’s.

She saw that it was about the same size and had clothes strewn all about the floor making her realize that it was Minho’s. 

 

 

She jumped when Minho’s voice came from next to her.

“Geez, babe. If you wanted to see me naked so bad all you had to do was ask.”

She turned and bumped into a very shirtless Minho who smiled cheekily down at her. 

Her heart stuttered when she saw that his chest was even more toned than Thomas’s and his washboard abs glistened in the sunlight making her think he had just gotten out of the shower. 

 

Noticing her roaming eyes, he snaked his arms around her waist and cupped her tight ass in his hands. 

 

She let out a squeak when he pulled her flush against him so she could feel his erection that was straining against the inside of his khaki cargo shorts. 

When she went to meet his eyes, she was surprised to see that his face was inches from hers as his eyes looked from hers down to her lips with a look full of want and need. 

 

“I want you too. I know you’re not ready yet, but when you are, know that I’ll be right here waiting.”

 

He said as his voice turned low and husky. 

Swallowing hard she tried to calm her heart that felt like it was going to jump out of her chest, but gave up trying as she threw caution to the wind. 

 

Pressing her lips hard against his he gasped in surprise momentarily before he gripped her tighter to him as his tongue ran along her bottom lip experimentally asking for permission to enter.

 

She tilted her head to the side as she eagerly opened her mouth; her own tongue rubbing up against his in a dance for dominance.

 

Minho deepened the kiss as his hands kneaded her ass as he swiveled his hips against hers making her moan; only for it to be swallowed in his mouth. 

He suddenly pulled back as they both breathed hard; his eyes shining with a passion that she had never seen before. 

 

“Unless you want to continue this, than I suggest we stop for now before I end up losing what little control I have left.”

 

He stated as she gave a sharp nod before pressing her lips one more time to his in a chaste kiss.

Stepping out of his arms and walking quickly out of the room, she made her way down the hall to the bathroom where she all but slammed the door shut.

 

Leaning against it as she sunk down to her knees as her eyes closed for a moment.

 

“Oh my God…”

 

She breathed out as her head spun in circles from the dizzying make out session with Minho.  
“Well that was fucking uncalled for…” 

She stated as she tried to even out her breathing. 

 

She was supposed to marry him soon which made her freak out even more.

That was the farthest she had ever gone with a man and she was really hoping to keep her V card a little longer. 

Her stomach clenched in anticipation as a heated blush spread over her features. 

She thought about how one of them would take her virginity once and for all officially making her theirs once they were married.

She shocked herself as the thought made her panties dampen. 

She was theirs. 

And someday soon she would be married off to the two leaders of this so called camp.

What the fuck had she gotten herself into?

 

Once she had regained her composure, she took a quick shower and dried her long hair with a hair dryer that was in the box of girly items.

 

She slipped on a dark plum push up bra with matching bikini panties while sifting through the box of clothes trying to decide what to wear. 

 

Pulling out a crocheted tribal print fringe bustier crop top and a pair of jean shorts she changed and smirked when she saw how she looked in the mirror.

 

The crop top showed off her toned stomach and nice sized cleavage while the shorts showed off the curves of her ass making it look tight and round. 

Her long slim legs looked shapely as she slipped into a pair of black flip flops while she ran her fingers through her hair as she applied a serum to it that gave it volume and extra shine.

 

She did her makeup in a natural palette in warm browns and golden colors.

She drew her brown eyeliner into a cat eye before adding some bronzer and light blush with a touch of gold and copper eyeshadow. 

For the final touch she swiped a deep maroon lipstick over her plump lips.

Feeling rather sassy she put her hands on her hips and struck a pose in the mirror deeming herself ready to blow those two boys minds. 

If they were going to play dirty, so would she. 

 

 

Thomas and Minho were going over the day’s schedule as they waited for Georgia to be finished getting ready.

 

Minho sighed making Thomas roll his eyes in exasperation.

“I told you she’s fine. Women take longer than men when it comes to getting pretty.”

Thomas deadpanned as Minho glanced down the hallway for the millionth time in the past five minutes.

 

Suddenly Minho whacked his shoulder hard making Thomas wince.

Looking over to what Minho was staring at Thomas all but dropped his messenger bag and manila folders that he was holding when his eyes met the most beautiful sight. 

 

Georgia was strutting confidently over to them as both their jaws hit the floor in surprise before their eyes darkened with lust.

They looked her up and down admiring her carefully chosen outfit.

“Like what you see boys?”

She said as she gave them a proud smirk. 

Minho and Thomas both nodded eagerly as she came to stand between them. 

Thomas brushed a piece of her long hair behind her ear as he bent down and whispered right below it. 

“You looking stunning, Georgia. Looks like we’re going to be batting the rest of the men off of you with a stick now.”

Both him and Minho leaned down and brushed their lips against each of her cheeks before linking their hands together. 

“Time to go show you off, gorgeous.”

Minho said as he looked down at her with his midnight eyes shining with adoration.

She blushed as she felt Thomas squeeze her hand and give her a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry okay? You’ll be with one or both of us for the entire day so you won’t have to be alone at all. 

And if anyone gives you trouble, you tell them that you’re ours and they’ll back the fuck off. 

No one messes with our girl.” 

Minho nodded in agreement running his thumb over her knuckles lightly.

“I have some things to discuss with the Keepers this morning so you’ll be with Thomas for now.” 

Georgia quirked an eyebrow as she looked between them giving them a questioning look. “So I’m just going to be following you around all day?

That doesn’t sound very exciting. 

Can’t I have my own job or something? I don’t need a fucking babysitter.” 

Thomas snorted with laughter and shook his head making some dark brown strands fall over his eyes.

“Trust me when I say my job is way more exciting than everyone else’s.

And yes we know you don’t need a babysitter but it’s only your first day in camp and we haven’t had time to see what job would work best for you.

So for now, you’ll stay with us until we decide otherwise.” 

 

Like fuck I will…She thought as she internally groaned in exasperation.

But as reality set in she realized that she had no clue who anyone was except for them and she would most likely end up getting lost and thoroughly embarrassed if they were the ones to find her.

So she decided to play along and do what she did best. 

Be an undercover badass. 

She smirked when she thought about how she was actually more like a badass bride now. 

Maybe life here wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

As she followed her boys out the door and into the morning light, she found herself momentarily relaxed and maybe even a little excited for a new adventure.

 

Even though she was set to be in arranged marriage with two strangers, (who actually weren’t as bad as they seemed) she was still going to hold on to her rebellious nature. 

If anyone tried to force her to do something she didn’t want to do she would give them fucking hell.


	6. Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 6

Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 6

It was just after breakfast when Minho left Georgia and Thomas to themselves as he ran off to go assist a team of hunters and gatherers bringing back food and resources for the camp. 

He wouldn’t leave without a kiss from Georgia much to her annoyance. 

 

Once they were alone, Thomas turned to look down at her as his hazel eyes shone with excitement.

“Time to get to work. You’ll be assisting me in my main job here in camp. If you do well, then we’ll most likely make it your permanent job. Good that?”

Deciding to cut him some slack and not be too difficult, she squelched her need to rebel and nodded compliantly. 

“So what’s your job? You said it was the most exciting out of everybody here.”

Thomas grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers while he held up a stack of manila folders in the other with a small smile. 

“Well, we don’t really have doctors here at camp, but I gained some memories of what I did for work before we went through the trials and it turns out I was a doctor.

More like doctor/surgeon though. 

We have two other guys named Clint and Jeff who assist me but they’re not really qualified to do the things that I do. 

So that’s where we’re heading now.

I’m going to be seeing patients for most of the day and then at lunch we’ll go check in with Minho. 

We being leaders means a lot of things, not just in the name. 

We have to make sure all of the camp is running smoothly.

And when there’s a problem, we are the ones who are called on to fix it. 

And you will also be expected to work to help strengthen the camp in a leadership positon as well.”

Georgia nodded but her eyes shone with confusion as she took in every word he said and dissected it being wary of her new counterparts. 

She followed him into a small building that didn’t look like much on the outside but on the inside it looked like a good sized hospital.

 

As they walked in she noticed beds lining the walls and medical equipment everywhere.

Apparently he was serious when he said he was a doctor in his former life. 

Her mind unwillingly went to naughty places as she thought of all the fun things they could do and she admitted to herself secretly that she always had a doctor kink. 

Thomas dropped his bag and the manila folders onto a desk in the back of the room and shrugged out of his long sleeved black shirt and slipped on a white lab coat with his name on it along with the letters Wicked.

Her eyes widened when she saw the Wicked label as she backed slowly away from him. 

Shit. She was in deep shit.

He was a Creator. 

Life had a fucking funny way of messing with her sending her to be a Creator’s wife. 

She gulped and cursed under her breath wondering if the other boy had some fucking secret identity that she didn’t know about as well. 

 

His faced scrunched up in confusion for a moment before he followed her gaze and held up his hands in a form of surrender. 

“Georgia it’s okay. I promise you you’re safe now. I used to work for Wicked but that was a long time ago.

I’m just a doctor here now. I won’t ever hurt you. 

I have no idea how they treated you when you were with them, but I promise I’m nothing like them.” 

She was about to run for the hills but something stopped her dead in her tracks. 

When her coffee eyes met his hazel ones she felt like she was looking straight into his soul.

His eyes were filled with sincerity and she knew now that what he said was true. 

She never trusted Wicked, but maybe she could give this brown eyed boy a chance. 

They both just stood there for a moment.

One who looked like she was going to spontaneously combust and one who was trying his damnedest to make her see he meant no harm. 

Finally she exhaled and threw her hands up in surrender making Thomas breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Fine. I’ll trust you.

You look like a fucking kicked puppy when you look at me like that. Now tell me what I need to do and we’ll forget this conversation ever happened.” She gritted out. 

 

Her jaw clenched and her posture screamed distrust but Thomas knew that she was just on the defensive because she didn’t know who the fuck he was yet. 

 

Taking this as a small win, he gave her a small smile and took a hesitant step forward and then another when he realized that she wasn’t going to run. 

 

“Alright. Okay. We’ll do things your way. 

Let’s just take things one step at a time. Right now I’m going to have you change out the linens on the beds and organize patient folders.

That shouldn’t be too hard.” 

 

Georgia sighed and nodded giving him a small smile back. 

She really had to work on being friendlier.

She was never going to survive living here with them if she was always hostile. 

“Alright. Sounds good. Can you please show me where you keep the spare linens?” 

She asked keeping her voice even and slightly cheery. 

 

Thomas nodded and led her to a small storage closet where he kept the linens and supplies for the hospital. 

Handing her the first set of sheets and blanket, he pointed to the bed closest to the door. 

“Let’s have you start on that one since my first patient’s going to be here in about five minutes. Once you’re done, then you can do the rest.” 

She nodded and quickly changed the linens on the first bed before moving down the row making sure everything was fresh and clean for the patients. 

A few minutes later she looked up when she heard the door open and smiled when she saw Gally and his wife Amelia who was very pregnant walk in. 

 

Amelia had long brown hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled when she greeted Thomas.

She gave a small wave over at Georgia who smiled and waved back. 

Amelia was dressed in a long pink maternity maxi dress accenting her large baby bump. 

Thomas smiled and handed her a hospital gown and pointed to the bathroom door on the other side of the room. 

“Alright, let’s get you out of that dress and into a gown so we can check out what’s going on with that baby girl of yours. Then when you’re done changing come lay on the bed and we’ll get started.” 

 

Amelia nodded and gave a kiss to Gally before waddling off to the bathroom to change leaving Thomas and Gally to chat quietly with one another. 

 

Thomas pulled out a manila folder and scribbled some notes down as he and Gally talked about Amelia’s pregnancy. “So do you think that she’ll deliver soon? 

It’s been an awfully hard pregnancy for her. 

She’s gotten to the point that she just wants the baby out right now.” 

Gally said as he glanced over to the bathroom door nervously. 

Thomas nodded and looked over her chart before meeting the Builder’s worried eyes. “Yes. She should go into labor any time now really. 

She’s four day past her due date and I’m starting to think it’s because of the baby’s size. 

If she doesn’t go into labor today or tomorrow, I’m going to schedule her for an induction.” 

Gally sighed and ran a hand through his sandy hair before taking a seat on the bed. 

“I just want Lia and the baby to be okay. It feels like all we’ve had is bad lucky with this pregnancy…” 

Thomas patted his knee in an effort to comfort his frustrated friend. 

“Well this is all to be expected seeing as how this is our first pregnancy in the camp. 

This pregnancy has really been more trial and error than anything.

And just think of it this way.

Next pregnancy that we deal with, you and Amelia will be the ones who pioneered the way for everyone else so each pregnancy will be able to learn from how we dealt with yours.” 

 

Georgia stilled for a moment feeling a pang of guilt for being so angry with what was happening in her life. 

Thomas and the others were dealing with a lot and for fuck’s sake they were too young to be dealing with shit like this.

Looking over to the other side of the room where Thomas was talking to Gally quietly, she felt her heart swell with a tenderness for her doctor fiancé. 

She now realized that he was nothing like the Creators that had put her here. 

He was just a kid trying to make the impossible possible.

Both he and Minho had their work cut out for them running a camp full of teenagers that were dealing with very adult issues. 

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the bathroom door opened and Amelia came out in the paper hospital gown immediately taking the attention of Thomas and Gally. 

 

She dutifully turned away giving the doctor and his patients privacy as she finished changing out the linens and started organizing the patient folders in the bookshelves behind Thomas’s desk. 

 

Half an hour later, Amelia and Gally had left leaving her alone with Thomas for the first time since their incident earlier that morning. 

 

Putting down the folder that was currently in her hand, she stepped out from behind the desk and approached her fiancé who was scribbling away in another patient’s folder.

 

He looked up when he heard her stop in front of him and gave her a questioning look. 

Carefully she took the folder from his hands and closed it before placing it on the desk behind them. 

She sank down onto her knees in front of him and took his hands in hers holding them gently. 

Kissing each one of his fingers she watched as he closed his eyes and took a sharp breath. 

“I’m sorry.”

She whispered so quietly that he almost didn’t hear it if he wasn’t sitting right next to her. 

His eyes shot open as he looked down at her with his brows furrowed in puzzlement. 

“For what?”

Taking a deep breath, she let it out and looked up into his beautiful eyes with a sincere look. 

“For being difficult. I can see now that not only is your job the most exciting, but also the hardest.

It can’t be easy trying to take care of kids who are having kids of their own.” 

Thomas held her gaze for a moment before he dropped his head and let out a sigh of his own while giving her hands a squeeze. 

“It’s alright. All of us were the same way when we first arrived. I just hope that maybe you’ll learn you can trust us.

I meant what I said when I said we would never hurt you.

And I hope maybe one day this will turn into something more than this for us.

You’re right. My job is hard and I’m always fucking stressed out by the end of the day but maybe having you here with me will make it better.” 

Georgia nodded in understanding before she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his middle making him jump in surprise. 

“You were there for me when I needed you. I’ll be here for you when you need me.”   
Thomas’s heart clenched as his eyes became moist.

Her words meant everything to him and he knew that together they could make a difference in each other’s lives as well as their own. 

Wrapping his arms around her small body, he leaned down and buried his head into the crook of her neck and breathed in her spicy scent. 

“Thank you Georgia. That means a lot. I promise everything will be okay if you just give us a chance.

Really all Minho and I want is for you to be happy here with us. Just give it some time and maybe someday you will be.” 

Georgia felt her heart flutter as his lips kissed down onto the exposed skin of her collarbone. 

Squeezing her eyes shut she held onto him tightly now knowing that as much as he needed her, she needed him as well. 

 

“I will be Thomas. I promise.” 

She whispered before she pulled back and captured his lips with her own in a sweet kiss that promised good things to come. 

No matter how hard it was, they would make it work together. 

Wicked would not control them any longer.


	7. Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 7

Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 7

After a long day helping Thomas with patients at the Hospital, Georgia wanted nothing more but to jump in the shower and wash the grime of the day away. 

But as she was leaving the Hospital hand in hand with Thomas, her stomach gave a loud growl making him chuckle lightly.

“Hungry? Me too. Come on let’s go get some dinner. I’m sure Minho can barely contain himself with his excitement about seeing you after I’ve had you to myself all day.” 

He said with a grin that warmed her heart. 

Nodding she followed him through the rows of houses and into the dining hall where just like he said, Minho was practically bouncing with excitement. 

As soon as he spotted them he waved and jumped out of his seat to come and greet them. 

Stopping in front of her, he took her hand and gently placed a sweet kiss on the back of her palm.

“Hello gorgeous. How was your day with old Tommy here? You two haven’t been having fun without me did you?

He said as he wiggled his eyebrows making both Georgia and Thomas blush a bright shade of red and look anywhere but at him. 

Giving a hearty laugh, Minho wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave Thomas a whack on his shoulder making the former Creator glare at him. 

“Well thanks for bringing my beautiful bride back to me, dude. I think it’s time for me to take her out to a romantic dinner for two don’t you think?” 

Thomas’s eyes narrowed as he watched Georgia smile at his friend’s antics. 

“Oh no. Don’t think I won’t be coming with you. We are all eating together and then we’re going to go home and let things play out the way they’re supposed to.” 

He practically growled making Minho’s eyes widen before he started to laugh his surprise off. 

He had never seen Thomas so protective of anything and it made a shock of jealousy run through his veins. 

They both knew that she was theirs to share, but that didn’t mean that they were going to share her right when she first got here.

Georgia rolled her eyes and stepped away from her two glaring husbands to be and went to stand in line for her dinner. 

Figuring that they could work out their issues themselves, she tuned out their lovers spat and looked around the hall at everyone.

There seemed to be distinct groups in the crowd. 

She saw Gally and his wife sitting at one table with a bunch of strong, larger looking men and Newt sitting at another table with his wife talking to a man that had dirt all over him. 

Wondering if it had anything to do with them all having different jobs in camp she made a note to ask her boys about it later. 

Suddenly a plate of food appeared in front of her face, effectively startling her wits out of her. 

Looking up she saw that Frypan was holding out her dinner which she gratefully took and muttered a thank you before making her way back to a deserted table in the back of the room. 

Once she was seated, she picked at chicken parmesan with her fork as she went over the day’s events in her mind. 

Thomas had been nothing but nice to her and her early morning with Minho had made a fiery lit deep in her belly. 

She felt her insides clench and her panties dampen at the thought of what would have happened if they had continued. 

Shaking her head to rid herself of those kinds of thoughts, she looked up when she heard Thomas and Minho sit down beside her. 

As soon as they saw her picking at her food they both turned and looked at her in concern. 

“Georgia? Are you alright babe? You look a bit pale. And you’re not eating your food. Do you still not feel well?” 

Thomas asked gently as he felt her forehead and then shook his head while exchanging a look with Minho. 

“You don’t have a fever but the fact that you’re not eating makes me worried.” 

Minho took her hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze as he looked between her and Thomas with a questioning look. 

“What happened today? Did you get sick?” 

Georgia stayed quietly and silently nodded before dropping her eyes to the table in front of her. 

Suddenly the grains in the table had become very interesting. 

Thomas and Minho looked at each other before Thomas sighed and explained while rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

“She had flashbacks about Wicked and she got frightened when I put on my lab coat. She had a bad panic attack but when I gave her the calming serum she calmed back down.” 

Minho’s eyes widened in surprise before he quickly pulled her into his arms and held her to his chest while stroking her soft raven hair. 

“Oh babe…I’m sorry that happened. But you can trust us to protect you from anything that would even look at you the wrong way. Thomas won’t hurt you. I’m pretty sure he loves you just like I do. As soon as we saw you we knew that you were ours. I promise your safe here with us.” 

Georgia was stiff at first in his embrace but then relaxed as the feeling of fear left her and was replaced with exhaustion. 

Noticing her sleepy state, Thomas nodded to the door as both he and Minho stood up. 

“Get her ready for bed, Min. She needs some time to recover. The memories are still too fresh.” 

He said as Minho nodded and made his way out the door as every Glader in the room watched them leave with concern shining in their eyes. 

Nestled deep in Minho’s t shirt, Georgia felt sleep calling her into a comforting darkness as she soon faded into a restless sleep. 

Looking down at his bride, Minho hugged her tighter as he made his way down to the beach where he stopped for a moment to admire the bright yellow moon in the sky as its shadows danced along the waves. 

He knew that trust would be something that he would have to build with Georgia and he hoped and prayed that maybe someday soon she would trust both he and Thomas enough to love them in the same way that they loved her. 

After a few minutes of thinking as he stared out at the waves, he shook himself out of his reverie realizing that Thomas would be back soon and he still hadn’t gotten Georgia ready for bed. 

Looking down at her sleeping figure, he made his way inside the darkened interior of the house and blindly felt his way around until he found the stairs.

Climbing carefully up the brown wooden planks, he went straight to the bathroom where he turned on the light and gently shook the sleeping girl in his arms. 

Georgia blinked slowly as she woke and watched as Minho brushed a piece of her hair behind her ears before setting her down on the toilet and turned on the water. 

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she put her head in her hands trying to stop the headache that was quickly building behind her eyes. 

Expecting to hear the shower running, she was surprised when she heard the sound of the tub filling with water. 

When Minho turned back around to face her, she gave him a questioning look as she looked between him and the tub. 

“I’m going to give you a bath. You’re too sleepy to do it on your own.” 

He said simply as she made a small sound of protest. 

Shaking his head he held up a hand to silence her. 

“No Georgia. This time, let me take care of you. If we’re ever going to trust each other than we need to have a starting point. And this is it.” 

He said as he gently pulled her to her feet and gave her a look silently asking for permission. 

Realizing that she really was too tired to fight with him, she raised her arms above her head and let him strip her of her clothes and shoes.

Scooping her up into his arms, he gently placed her down into the warm water and started to rub soap up her arms and around her shoulders. 

Although he was touching her intimately she could tell that sex was the last thing on his mind. 

As he washed her curves, Minho stayed silent as he took in the swells of her perky breasts and the soft skin of her flat stomach.

His eyes drifted down the dark smattering of hair that covered her dripping entrance. 

Now wasn’t the time for lovemaking, but he definitely looked forward to it on their wedding night. 

The wedding was on Friday leaving them only five more days to prepare. 

He wondered how Georgia would be after the wedding and if she’d even want to consummate their marriage. 

He had discussed in fine detail with Thomas about what they would both do if they had a chance to get married like the rest of their friends. 

But now it wasn’t just him with Georgia. 

She was Thomas’s as well and he couldn’t deny that it made him feel a little jealous that he would have to share his bride with another man. 

Leaving those thoughts for later, he finished washing the small girl and lifted her out of the tub where he proceeded to rub a soft towel all over her body. 

Georgia was practically falling asleep on her feet but woke up when she felt Minho’s hands rub up and down her body. 

Her breath caught in her throat as he began to dry between her legs. 

His touch felt amazing and brought something to life deep inside of her that she had never felt before. 

When she was completely dry, Minho led her to the bedroom where he proceeded to hand her one of his t shirts. 

“You can sleep in this tonight since we haven’t found a lot of clothes in your size yet.” 

Georgia nodded tiredly as she slipped the shirt over her head and then climbed into the bed and slid her body underneath the covers. 

Minho kicked off his boots and climbed in behind her wrapping his long arms around her small waist. 

She could feel his hot breath fan over her ear as he rested his head on her shoulder. 

Turning towards him slightly she gave him a small smile.

“Thanks Minho. You didn’t have to do that.” 

She said with her voice filled with sleep. 

Minho gave a shake of his head before pressing a gentle kiss on the skin right below her ear making her arch her back into his firm chest. 

“What you don’t seem to realize yet girlie is that I’d do anything for you. I’m yours to what you wish with. If you said that you would never want to see me again, I would listen and respect that. I do hope that maybe one day you’ll feel what I feel though. I know it hasn’t been long since you arrived here, but I feel like I’ve known you for my entire life and I feel the need to protective you and make sure that you’re safe at all times. And this may be crazy, but I already feel love for you. Just knowing that you’re here for me, and Thomas makes my heart jump out of my shuckin chest.” 

He whispered as she heard his voice crack slightly at the end. 

Gently she took his hand into her own and intertwined their fingers together before giving him a reassuring squeeze.

“One day I will. It just takes time.” 

She said as she felt him nod into her shoulder. 

The last thing she heard before sleep took her was the faint sound of Minho’s voice in her ear. 

“We have all the time in the world. Rest easy love. I’ll wait for you always.”


	8. Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 8

Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 8

A/N: Yes I know it’s been a long time since I posted any chapters, but it’s because I’ve been planning everything out in fine detail. This story will be split up into three different books making up a trilogy. I have a lot of things in store for Georgia, Minho and Thomas and this is just the beginning so stay tuned for more. 

That night Georgia dreamt of all white walls and strangers in lab coats mulling about what looked like a control room. 

The dream focused on what was on the monitors in front of her. 

On the screen, she watched as boys of all ages roamed around a grassy courtyard and went about their daily lives. 

In an instant she recognized the faces of her fiancées along with Gally, Newt and a few other older guys that she had seen at dinner that night. 

For once she didn’t feel afraid as she watched the monitors and saw herself jotting down notes on a notepad. 

The dream changed then as she saw herself standing in front of a mirror. 

As her dark eyes stared back at her, she was surprised when that was the only thing she recognized about the girl who smiled at her. 

Her long black hair was cut shorter and was pinned up into a bun on top of her head and she was dressed in an all-white outfit. 

But what shocked her the most was that she was wearing a stark white lab coat that was the same one that Thomas had worn today in the hospital. 

As the dream faded away she heard her own voice repeat a phrase that sounded vaguely familiar. 

“Wicked is good.” 

Her eyes slowly blinked open as she looked over to the bedroom window and noticed that the curtains were pulled back and early morning sunlight filtered into the room. 

She looked beside her and found that Thomas was fast asleep with his face buried in his pillow. 

As she slowly sat up, she studied his face as bits and pieces of her dream came back to her before fading away completely. 

Was what she had seen the truth? 

Could she have once been a scientist just like Thomas was?

The thought left a sour taste in her mouth as she carefully climbed out of bed and headed down the hall to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

When she was done, she made her way downstairs where she found Minho drinking a cup of coffee and listening to his iPod. 

His eyes immediately found hers as he took off his headphones and patted the seat beside him. 

“Good morning, girlie! How did you sleep? When I got up about half an hour ago to shower you looked snug as a bug in a rug.” He said as she plopped down beside him. 

Georgia wasn’t sure whether or not she wanted to share what she saw in her dream with her boys just yet so she just smiled at him. 

“Thanks. And yeah I did actually get some sleep last night.” She said as his eyes sparkled with mischief and he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. 

“It wasn’t because of all the extra love I gave you last night was it?” He said as his voice became deep and husky. 

She blushed and looked away but his hand quickly grasped her chin and gently turned her head so she looked him in the eyes. 

“Don’t be scared, Georgia. Thomas and I would never hurt you. And we sure as hell wouldn’t let anyone else hurt you either.” He said seriously as she found herself slowly nodding. 

“I don’t care how long it takes, but I will get you to love me if it’s the last thing I do.” He whispered as he pulled her close and placed a feather light kiss on her lips. 

And for once, she didn’t pull away from him as his lips taught her own how they could move in perfect harmony. 

In a passing thought, she briefly wondered how Minho learned to kiss so well. Did he kiss other girls before she came or did he even go further…No.

She refused to ruin this special moment between them with her own selfish insecurities. 

When he finally pulled away, she was breathless and looked into his eyes with a look full of wonder and awe. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never been kissed before.” Minho breathed as he leaned his forehead gently against her own.

She blushed and pulled away as she shook her head. 

That was one thing she remembered for sure, but she wasn’t sure as to why. 

Minho’s eyes squeezed shut before he looked down at her with such raw emotion that it made her lips part and a small gasp spill from them. 

Pulling her closer, he moved so his lips were mere centimeters away from her own. 

“I never was very good at dealing with feelings and all that crap, but you seem to bring out a part of me that I never knew existed.” He breathed before he kissed her one more time and pulled away. 

Georgia sat in stunned silence as she watched him pull on his boots and put his headphones back on before quickly making his way out the door. 

When the door slammed behind him, she jumped when she felt the couch sink beside her and she turned to see Thomas studying her with an unreadable expression. 

“You heard all of that didn’t you?” She asked as he nodded and took her hand before lacing their fingers together. 

“Yeah. I’ve only been up for ten minutes but when I saw you two I couldn’t help but eavesdrop a little.” He said as she gently placed her head on his shoulder and leaned into him. 

“Is what he said true?” She asked as Thomas began to stroke his fingers through her hair. 

Looking down at her he met her eyes with a smile.

“I’ve known Minho a long time. Even before the trials. And I know him probably better than anyone else in camp. And I’ll tell you this. Minho never lies and he always means every single word he says. If he says that you’re making him soft, then yeah; you’re making him soft.” 

He said with a laugh as she rolled her eyes. 

“Now come on, sweetheart. You can’t expect us to not being to have feelings for you.” He said as she groaned and wondered when things became so complicated. 

Let’s just go to breakfast and talk about this later.” She muttered with a small smile making Thomas chuckle as he got to his feet. 

“Just remember, Georgia. One day you may have feelings for us too.” He said seriously as he went to get ready. 

Once again, she was left in stunned silence as she wondered. 

Was she beginning to have feelings for them too?


	9. Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 9

Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 9

Minho ran all the way to the dining hall trying to understand and make sense of what he was feeling. 

He loved Georgia, he knew that for sure.

But it felt strange being attracted to, and falling in love at first sight with someone he had just met.

He had never been the touchy-feely type of guy due to how long the trials were and all the horrible things he had seen. 

His mind flashed back to the day that they had first made it to Paradise. 

They had lost Teresa moments before they jumped through the flat trans and he remembered holding Thomas as he cried for her. 

It had taken months for Thomas to even begin to function after her death. 

Brenda had tried to take his attention away from the fallen girl, but it only made the situation worse. 

Brenda had taken their breakup badly and had hid herself away in the woods. 

She had resided there ever since. 

Everyone was trying to smooth things over between the two, but they had given up a few months ago when she and Thomas had another fall out. 

Jorge had contracted a bad case of pneumonia when they first had arrived in Paradise and had passed away a week after he had fallen ill. 

Everyone knew that although Brenda was obsessed with loving Thomas, she was much closer to the middle aged Jorge who had become a father figure to her. 

Thomas had tried to comfort and help her through her grief but she had balked at his offer and had essentially told him to fuck off. 

Thomas had fallen into a deep depression after that and both Newt and Minho were concerned for his safety. 

But as soon as Georgia had arrived, it was as if Brenda and Teresa had never existed. 

Minho found it strange how Thomas had eagerly given his heart to another woman after all the pain he had been through.

It was no secret that Minho had also had his share of heartbreaks, but was still a little cautious about how hard he was falling for his new bride. 

She was beautiful and he definitely was attracted to her, but there was still so much that they didn’t know about her. 

Call him crazy, but after years of having to lead the others through the trails, he couldn’t help but be a little more careful about falling for her. 

He had watched his best friend come alive these past couple of days and he hoped and prayed that Georgia would begin to show signs of affection for them soon or else they risked the danger of Thomas falling back into his old ways. 

Shaking the sweat off his forehead, he looked around and realized that he had run right past the dining hall and was now on the outskirts of camp. 

He rarely came out here anymore and within seconds her remembered why. 

Sonya stalked towards him with an angry look as he internally kicked himself for not being more careful. 

It had been two months since they had broken up after they had a steamy weekend affair. 

Sonya had married one of the immunes named Daniel and had begun to have a rocky marriage soon after they were married. 

Minho and Sonya had found themselves alone back at camp while Thomas and Gally had led the other men on a hunting expedition out towards the mountains. 

It was then when he had made his fatal mistake. 

He had slept with Sonya while her husband had been away and right before the hunting party came back, she had begged him to take her as his wife and annul the marriage between her and Daniel. 

But he had realized his mistake and had walked out on her a day before Daniel and the others had returned home. 

To say that she was angry was an understatement. 

She was so furious that she convinced Daniel to move out to the outskirts of camp away from him and everyone else. 

It had been months since he had seen her face to face, and he found that he barely recognized her. 

She looked nothing like he remembered with her long blonde hair cut short and wearing dirty clothes that hung off her frail form. 

His heart froze in his chest when he saw that she was pregnant but she slapped him hard and sneered when he his eyes had fallen to her bump. 

“Fuck no it isn’t yours! I would never have kept your fucking spawn.” She growled as hurt momentarily flashed across his face. 

He steeled himself and looked down at her with an unreadable expression.

“I never said it was. Calm down, Ya-Ya.” He whispered as her eyes widened and filled with tears. 

“Don’t you fucking call me that! You have no right to act like you care when we both know you don’t. You could’ve stopped all of this from happening but you didn’t. You just fucking left me here!” She sobbed as he tried to take a step forward to comfort her but was stopped when a voice that was all too familiar to both of them came from behind them. 

“Sunny, you okay darlin?” Daniel called out as he stepped out of their house with a smile. 

He waved happily to her and Minho as both of them forced a smile and waved back. 

“Yes, love I’m okay. Minho just came by to say hi.” She said as her voice became sickly sweet. 

“Oh hey, Min! You wanna join us for breakfast? I’ve got your favorite type of oatmeal on the stove!” Daniel called making Minho’s heart clench painfully in his chest. 

That was truth. The cold, hard, painful truth. 

Daniel wasn’t a bad guy and he had never done anything wrong to anyone in his entire life. 

And Minho and he had always gotten along just fine and had even become good friends before all of this happened. 

Only Minho had to go slap his friend in the face and sleep with his wife who he loved more than anything. 

Tears began to fill his eyes as he smiled and called over to him. 

“Nah, that’s okay Dan! Gotta get back to camp. I promised Thomas I’d meet him for breakfast.” He laughed as Daniel nodded with a smile. 

“Hey I heart you and Thomas finally got a bride! Congratulations on finding her!” Daniel called as Sonya’s widened in shock. 

Minho forced himself to call a thanks over to the man before dragging himself away from the girl who he had once thought meant the world to him. 

“Don’t come back, Minho…” He heard Sonya whisper as he turned and ran away from his problems and pain once again.


	10. Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 10

Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 10

Georgia sat down at the table that Thomas, Newt and Daniella were sitting at and fell into easy conversation with them.

“So Georgia, I heard that you’re going to be working in the gardens with us today!” Daniella said as Georgia gave her a smile. 

“Yeah, Minho and Thomas said that you and Newt would be teaching me all about the different plants and how to take care of them. I’m really excited about learning out in the fields. The sunshine is always really pretty out there.” 

She said as Daniella nodded and took a sip of her orange juice. 

“Oh yeah, the sun always hits the gardens the most so make sure to dress for hot weather. Both Newt and I are really looking forward to showing you a thing or two.” 

Georgia’s brown eyes began to sparkle with happiness making Thomas lean over to Newt with a smile of his own. 

“I’m glad the girls are getting along. Hopefully being around Daniella will help Georgia relax a little.” Thomas said as both he and Newt looked over at the two chattering girls.

“Oh yeah. No worries there. My lovely wife has the gift of gab and can make anyone talk to her like they’ve been friends for years. I know things are tough with Gally and Amelia because of her pregnancy, but I think that once Amelia delivers; she’ll also help Georgia adjust to life with us.” 

Thomas nodded as his appointment with Gally’s pregnant wife flashed in his mind. 

“The baby is too big to be delivered naturally. I think I may have to do a C section to get her out safely.” He said as they both glanced over to where Gally was trying to coax a sickly looking Amelia to eat.

“She doesn’t look good at all. How soon were you thinking of doing the surgery? She looks like she won’t last much longer.” Newt said as Thomas frowned.

Looking over at the girl he noticed that she had gone pale and looked as if she was having trouble breathing. 

“I think you’re right. Her color isn’t good. I think I’m going to get Gally and take her to the hospital. That baby needs to come out sooner rather than later.” He said as he stood and made his way over to Georgia. 

“Hey sweetheart, I have to go take care of something at work. I might not be home tonight if things don’t calm down at the hospital. I love you and stay with Newt and Daniella. They’ll make sure you get home alright.” He said as he kissed her cheek making her blush.

“Love you too, Tom.” She murmured as a megawatt smile took over his features. 

“See you soon.” He said as he turned and quickly made his way over to Gally and Amelia. 

Georgia’s eyes followed him as her mouth turned into a thin line. 

“Is everything alright?” She asked Newt as they all watched Thomas help Gally walk Amelia out of the dining hall. 

Concern shown in his eyes as they watched Amelia stumble and Gally bend down to sweep her up into his arms. 

“The baby’s too big for her to deliver naturally. Tom’s going to have to deliver the baby surgically. Amelia isn’t looking too good at the moment so he’s going to admit her to the hospital.” Newt told them making a look of surprise appear on both of their faces. 

“But she was fine yesterday at their appointment. What’s changed now?” She pressed as she stared at the door of the dining hall where the three had just ran out of. 

“Tom will make sure she’s taken care of.” Daniella said quietly as a worried look passed between her and her husband. 

Georgia caught it right away and wasn’t convinced that everything was going to be okay at all. “I know that Tom said he was a doctor/surgeon back at Wicked but for fuck’s sake he’s only 17 years old. Isn’t a surgery of that magnitude a little more than he can handle? There’s bound to be some type of complications that they’ll have to worry about.” She said as Newt sighed and looked down at them as Daniella took Georgia’s hand and gave it a squeeze. 

“We have to have faith that Tommy will do just fine. Doubting his abilities as a doctor is the last thing we need to do right now.” Newt said as he watched Georgia’s face contort with frustration. 

Daniella gently put her head on Georgia’s shoulder as the smaller girl wrapped her arms around her thin frame. “But the truth is, we have no idea what’s going to happen. We can only hope for the best outcome possible because sometimes blind faith is the only thing we have to go on.” She said as Georgia nodded in understanding. 

Newt wrapped his arms around both of them and pulled them close wishing that he could make all their worries and concerns disappear. 

But he knew that would be impossible seeing as how he couldn’t even get rid of his own. 

Letting out a deep sigh, he looked down at his wife and his best friend’s bride knowing that he had to make sure to keep them busy today so they didn’t think about what was going on at the hospital. 

So he dropped a kiss on top of both their heads and helped them to their feet. 

“Well love, I do believe it’s time to go to work. You ready for your first day, Georgia?” He asked as they put their dirty dishes back on the counter and headed out into the bright morning sunlight. 

Georgia and Daniella exchanged a look knowing exactly what Newt was doing. 

He was attempting to take their minds off of Amelia and Gally but Georgia doubted that they’d think about anything else for the rest of the day. 

She and Daniella kept their fingers firmly threaded together as they made their way out into the fields.

Newt walked them over to a large garden shed and handed out rakes, gardening hoes, watering cans and fertilizer.

Next he showed them where the wheelbarrows were kept and helped them load their gardening tools into the belly of their wheelbarrows before leading them out into the fields. 

Georgia’s eyes went wide at the sight of all the plants and flowers that grew all around them. 

For a moment, she forgot her worries as she looked around in wonder. 

Newt led them over to where rows and rows of tomatoes were growing and turned to them with a determined look. 

“Alright, Georgia. You can till the soil while Daniella picks the ripe tomatoes. I’m going to be following behind you with the watering can and then when we’re done we’ll spread out several bags of fertilizer, good that?” He said as they both nodded and got to work. 

Georgia found that she loved the feeling of raking through the soil and laughed when a rotten tomato dropped onto Daniella’s shoes. 

She also loved watching Newt tend to the garden with such care. 

He looked like he was right in his elements among the greenery. 

After a couple of hours of hard work, Newt wiped the sweat from his brow and helped them put their tools back into their wheelbarrows. 

“Good job, girls! Georgia, I think it’s safe to say you’re now a track hoe.” He said as he gave her a smirk of approval. 

She gave him a tired smile as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead with a rag that he gave her. 

She looked around at all the work that they had done and smiled brightly at her new friends. 

You, Newt I think you’re right. That was really fun. Thanks for teaching me.” She said as she let out a yawn.

Daniella put an arm around Newt’s waist and leaned into his side. 

“I think it’s time to go home and relax for a bit.” She said as Georgia nodded and gave her a relieved look. 

“Go on, love. We’ve got it from here.” Newt said as he shooed her back towards camp. 

“Thanks guys. I’ll see you later.” She called out as she turned and gave them a wave before disappearing into the rows of plants. 

When she got back to camp, she caught her reflection in the glass of one of the Blood House windows. 

Her lips turned into a grimace when she saw what she looked like. 

Her hair was stringy and stuck to her forehead with sweat dripping down her coffee colored skin. 

Her clothes were running with lots of dirt and fertilizer all over them making her wonder if she should go home and shower before making her way back to the dining hall for lunch. 

Deciding that a shower would be a good idea, she practically skipped over to the stairs that led down onto the beach. 

Once she stepped into the sand she took off her shoes and let out a happy noise at how great the sand felt between her toes. 

When she reached their front door she was surprised to see that it was already open. 

She was confused for a moment as she stepped inside and carefully closed it before dropping her shoes at the end of the hall. 

Looking down she noticed a pair of black boots letting her know that she wasn’t the only one home. 

Minho’s running pack that he always wore was laying on the floor beside the stairs and she shrugged figuring that he had a reason to be home just like she did. 

Making her way up the stairs she stopped at the top of the landing when she heard the shower running in the bathroom. 

Her mind briefly flashed back to last night when he had helped her take a bath and decided that he had already seen her naked once so she wouldn’t be bothered if he saw her again. 

As she stepped into the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes, she smiled remembering that just a few days ago she had been really shy and against any type of intimacy between her and the boys. 

But as the days passed by, she found herself becoming much more comfortable around them and no longer scoffed at the idea of being intimate with them. 

She knew that they should probably wait until their wedding night to have sex, but that there were many ways that they could be intimate without going all the way. 

Taking a deep breath, her heart began to race with excitement as she pulled back the curtain and stepped inside. 

Her smile faded immediately when she found Minho sitting on the tile floor with the hot water cascading over his toned body. 

Dropping onto her knees in front of him, her heart broke when she saw that his eyes were rimmed with red and that they were puffy from all the tears that trailed down his tan cheeks. 

His eyes widened when he saw her and he drew in a deep breath when she looked into his eyes with worry shining in her own. 

He couldn’t find the words to describe how beautiful she was. 

Not even Sonya could compete with his fiancé. 

He let out a groan and felt his dick harden at the sight of her wet mound. 

He was shocked when she took a seat beside him and threaded her fingers with his own before leaning her head against his shoulder. 

Minho didn’t know how long they had sat there under the water with the only sound coming from the shower and his cries as he sobbed quietly. 

He was very grateful when she gave his hand a squeeze and began to rub her hand down his toned legs in a small act of comfort.   
She didn’t try and soothe him but stayed with him as he let out all the emotions that he had felt for so long. 

Finally when his sobs died down to hiccups he turned to look down at her and found that she was staring at the shower curtain with mixed emotions. 

“What are you doing here, baby girl? I thought you were working in the gardens today?” He croaked as a smile found its way onto her lips but his heart clenched painfully when it disappeared as soon as it came. 

“I worked with Newt and Daniella all day. I decided to come home for a shower after I got off work.” She said as he watched her eyes fill with a pain that he had never seen in anyone else but him. 

“Oh…” He said as his voice dropped down to a whisper. 

He had no idea what to say to her. 

She had just witnessed an incredibly private moment for him and he had no idea what she was thinking. 

All of sudden she burst into tears as sobs wracked her tiny body. 

He quickly took her into his arms and ignored the painful throb from his cock when it met her thigh. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” He asked as he tried to soothe her as much as he could. 

She stayed silent and shook her head before burying her face into his chest as he rocked her from side to side like a little child. 

She was so small. He hadn’t realized exactly how small until he held her in his arms. 

He tried but couldn’t keep his eyes away from her luscious curves as his hands travelled the length of her body. 

“I’m scared for Amelia and Gally. And Thomas too. Thomas has to perform a C section on Amelia to get the baby out. He’s only 17 years old, Minho. How is he going to manage that? And Amelia looked so sick today at breakfast. Thomas and Gally took her to the hospital. That’s where they are now. Thomas said that he might not be home tonight because of what was happening. It just makes me think…Would that happen if I got pregnant and would Thomas be able to save me if something went wrong?” She cried as Minho’s eyes went wide. 

He hadn’t heard that Amelia had gotten worse and his heart cringed painfully in his chest for Gally. 

The obnoxious Builder had always been seen as the bad guy of the Glade but he had shown his true colors once he found Amelia. 

The soft spoken woman had brought out a kindness in Gally that no one had ever seen before. 

They all knew that when she got pregnant that it would be a difficult journey for them. 

And now she was past her due date and Minho couldn’t help but agree with Georgia about being worried. 

Thomas was a good doctor but this would be the second surgery that he would perform since his days at Wicked. 

Minho shook his head trying to rid himself of the memories of the first time something like this happened. 

Knowing that he needed to comfort his fiancé, he sat her between his knees facing him and held her face in his hands as he brushed the wet tears off of her cheeks. 

“I won’t lie and say that I’m not worried because I am. But there was another time that Thomas had to perform a surgery and it thankfully went well after dealing with some serious complications. We have to have faith that he’ll do a good job. But some things are out of our hands. And no matter how much I want to see things go right with Amelia and Gally, I can’t guarantee they will. Thomas is a doctor but not a miracle worker. If something goes wrong, then we’ll have to deal with it the best way that we can. All we can do is say a prayer that everything goes well and take care of Thomas when he finally does come home.” He said as his voice filled with the familiar sound of authority that he had used for years. 

Just as more tears were about to fall, he placed his hand behind her head and wrapped his other hand around the back of her neck and kissed her hard. 

He let out a little growl of approval when she mewled into his mouth. 

Knowing that he couldn’t very well have sex with her now, he decided that he would kiss her until every tear dried. 

They stayed in each other’s arms for hours until the water grew freezing cold. 

But they were together. 

And they would get through this no matter what. 

For the first time since Georgia arrived, Minho knew that he was so deeply and madly in love with the girl who had been there when no one else was.


	11. Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 11

Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 11

Minho and Georgia stayed in the shower for hours just holding each other.But when they finally dried off, they both realized that they had missed dinner by at least an hour or two. Frowning, Minho studied his watch before looking up and seeing the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Georgia stood in front of him dressing herself in a pink lacey bra and matching underwear making his mouth water with a different kind of hunger. Slowly she looked up after hooking the clasp of her bra behind her back. A smirk tugged at her lips as she sauntered towards him. 

Shuck, what he would give if he could take her right then and there. But he did have half the brain in his lusty haze to know that he needed to wait until both he and Thomas could take her together. It was important that that first night as lovers be special and something that they could remember for the rest of their lives. Minho’s cock twitched at the thought as his bride sauntered over to him with a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Like what you see, Min?” She teased as he nodded sharply in response. His eyes drunk in her full curves and toned stomach while thinking of all the things they could do together. A small sigh escaped his lips as he gave her a small smile and took her into his arms. “I love what I see. However, I think we should at least try and wait for Tom seeing as how he’s the third party in this marriage.” Minho said as she studied him intently. He really wanted to make the commitment and wait for all of them to have their first time together. She thought it was honorable that he would be willing to resist her, even in her current state of undress. 

Suddenly they both jumped when they heard the front door opening making them both look at each other in confusion. “Thomas is home already? I thought he was doing Amelia’s surgery?” Georgia asked as Minho’s expression darkened but he managed to keep a smile firmly on his face for the sake of his young bride. “You stay here, love. I’ll go see what’s up with old Tommy boy.” He quipped and gave her a dazzling smile making sure to reassure her as much as possible before everything went to hell in a hand basket. He watched as confusion flitted over her face and he knew that she knew something was wrong. He grabbed a towel off the hanging rack and handed it to her before throwing on a shirt and heading out of the bathroom without another word. Something must’ve gone wrong with Amelia because Thomas would never be home this early otherwise. And sure enough as soon as he made his way down the stairs, he saw that the front door was still hanging wide open and the wind and rain that was hailing down on the small town without mercy was blowing through the entrance hallway as Thomas sat drenched still in his scrubs against the far wall with his head in his hands. Minho knew instantly that this wasn’t going to be good news. In fact it was going to be horrible news. As soon as he closed the front door, the hallway became dark except for the random flashes of lightening that danced across the sky through the small hallway windows. “Tom. Tommy. What happened?” Minho whispered through the dark as he felt his way over to the table that held the one lone lamp in the hallway. He could only hear hard sobs coming from his boyfriend as he finally managed to click on the lamp so the hallway was once again filled with light revealing a very broken looking Thomas curled in a ball on the other side of the room. Minho quickly ran to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and squeezed tightly as he rocked him back and forth. Thomas continued to sob as he let out all the frustration and sadness that had been with him for the past few days. 

It was a few moments before either of them spoke and Minho was surprised when Thomas was the first to speak. “Amelia delivered the baby, but died afterwards tonight.” He croaked out as his voice shook with sadness making Minho’s eyes water heavily. The two boys cried together at the thought of one of their own losing the love of their life and now being left alone to raise a child by themselves. “It’s a girl. He named her Grace. In honor of her mother.” Thomas sobbed as Minho immediately sobered at the thought. “Where’s Gally Thomas?” He asked as automatic authority creeped into his tone. “I left him with Newt and Daniella. They aren’t going to leave him alone tonight. I managed to pry him away from Amelia so the baggers could come get her.” He sobbed as Minho’s broke even more for the normally stoic builder. Gally may be hard to handle most days, but he was still one of their own and he was hurting now more than ever Minho knew and he knew that they needed to come together for the sake of Gally and his new baby daughter. 

“I’m going to go get Georgia. She’s upstairs and she needs to know what happened. Then I’m going to go sit with Gally and the others. You need to stay here, Thomas. You need rest. And food. I doubt you’ve had either in the past three days.” Minho said gently as he gave Thomas a solemn expression. It was then that a familiar voice came from the stairs. “No need. He’s safe here with me.” Georgia sobbed as tears soaked her olive colored cheeks. Minho held out his arms to her and she immediately went into them as they all held each other knowing that tonight would change the course of the Glader’s history once again. In a way that no one expected or needed. Georgia’s heart broke as well for the Gladers that had survived so much only to lose one of their own yet again. She sobbed into Thomas’s shoulder as Minho held onto them for a few moments before placing a kiss on either of their cheeks and shakily standing. Georgia wrapped her arms around Thomas tightly and glanced over at Minho who gave them one last look before taking off into the storm to go save the builder that barely had anything left. It seemed like forever since Georgia vaguely registered the front door slamming shut when Minho left. And it seemed even longer until she held an exhausted, now sleeping Thomas in her arms as they lay together on the cold floor next to the front door while the sun slowly began to rise once again. Minho didn’t come home that morning and Georgia doubted he would for a long time if at all this entire week. It seemed the days melded together now that tragedy had struck once again. 

 

Georgia felt numb and shuddered in the cold as she watched the sun rise and the early morning light flood the hallway. She had no clue what time it was and she knew she didn’t even care as she continued to cradle Thomas’s still soaked head in her lap. He had begun shivering as well and she knew that she would eventually have to wake him so he could get warm in a hot shower and finally get into an actual bed just as Minho had told them to do. Figuring that now was better than nothing, she gently shook his shoulders until he gasped and opened his eyes quickly looking around the room in panic before his brown orbs settled on her own. He breathed heavily for a few moments before he wiped at his eyes and shakily removed himself from her embrace. Without a word, he ran up the stairs and a few minutes later she heard the water in the bathroom running letting her know that he knew exactly what he needed to do. As she sat alone in the hallway, in a warm patch of sun she found that her shivering from the cold had ceased only to be replaced with ones that shuddered down her spine at the thought of the grim days ahead of all of them. Wiping at her own eyes, she continued to stare out the small windows at the early morning sun wishing that wherever Amelia was now, she was much better than the ones she left behind.


	12. Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 12

Paint Me A Love Story Chapter 12  
A/N: Alright I know you all are hating me now cause I offed Amelia. But this is key for certain plot stuff to happen in the story. And yes there will a sad chapter or two in the next couple of chapters, because frankly I was sad as heck when I wrote this so it reflected my mood…I know. Terrible idea but sometimes one of the most useful when being a writer. I don’t see writers doing that nearly enough. Using their emotions to express their characters own thoughts and feelings. But yes, anyways…This story is not going to be all hurt/comfort/angst so hold on for me, kay? It’s gonna be okay. Okay? Okay.-MoonlitShadow

The next few days passed by in a blur as Georgia almost robotically went through each one. Minho and Thomas were always busy preparing the Gladers for Amelia’s funeral that would be held at the end of the week. Gally had requested that she be buried in the woods near their family home that they had built together. He also requested that they wait a few days to hold the funeral so he could collect himself more. The Gladers were more than understanding about respecting the grieving builder’s wishes as the days dragged on. Georgia found that at times no one seemed to notice her as they flocked around Gally and the original Gladers. His newborn daughter Grace was never left alone as each member of the small town pitched in to take care of her during these dark times. Georgia felt it was sweet of everyone to come together for the sake of raising the child while Gally continued to grieve. What did people often say? It takes a village to raise a child? She supposed that it was true in this case. She knew without a doubt that baby Grace would grow up comfortably and loved by every single person in town. Georgia was one of the only ones left in the town that hadn’t yet seen Gally or baby Grace to offer her condolences, and she knew that everyone was waiting to see how she’d react to their grief. She reacted as she often did in her past. Went numbly through each day. Making the best of whatever happened within them. She knew that she needed to go to Gally before the funeral happened to offer her support but she was afraid of what his reaction would be of the newest bride to be of the Glade to offer any type of comfort to him. 

Gally rarely left his home but everyone paraded in and out of it making sure both the builder and his daughter were fed and healthy. To Georgia’s knowledge, Gally held no ill will towards Thomas because of the death of his wife. From what she heard from Newt and Daniella, Thomas was revered as a hero who stood strong in the face of a tragedy that couldn’t be avoided. Georgia didn’t know the details of Amelia’s death but from what she could gather from what she heard around camp, she had been ill before and when she delivered the baby and then fell unconscious and was taken by massive blood loss that couldn’t be controlled. Georgia had heard that Thomas had done everything he could to save the girl, but in the end could only help make her comfortable as Gally lost the one love he ever had. 

Georgia knew that the event had not only broken Gally, but Thomas as well who most nights would cry himself to sleep on a small bed that Minho had made on the floor. He had refused to sleep in bed with them making their heart’s go out to the Glade’s only doctor who was still a teen despite his mature demeanor. Georgia didn’t know how anyone could ever fault Thomas for Amelia’s death. For someone so young and inexperienced, she thought that he did a phenomenal job in at least saving her daughter so Gally could still have a piece of her to hold onto as the years went by. It was very morbid as her thoughts circled around in her head that night at dinner. It was a little past six in the evening and nearly half the Gladers were missing despite Frypan’s attempt at making their favorites from their days in the original Glade. Georgia didn’t know quite what to make of the eerie silence that had fallen over the empty dining hall as she and Newt ate their dinner in equally disturbing silence. Newt, Daniella and Minho seemed to be the only ones who thought enough to talk to her in the past few days and she was very grateful for this limited but constant company. Newt had suggested that they take a walk over to Gally’s house so she could see the builder for herself seeing as how she had been asking so much about him. He knew that she was concerned despite her numb looking façade that she had put on. The others in the Glade seemed to find her cold and put off by the whole situation, but he knew better and he knew that Minho and Thomas did too. He was sure that Gally wouldn’t be phased by her attitude about the situation either. The builder and the young bride of his best friends were almost one in the same when it came to their personalities. He had noticed a rather cold exterior that Georgia seemed to hold together while everyone was watching her every move. But when they were alone, it often cracked and dropped letting him know that there was more to this girl than meets the eye. This gave him some hope when it came of what to expect of the young girl in the weeks, months and even years to come. He would never wish for an ending like Amelia had for any of their significant others and he hoped and prayed that the remainder of them would live much longer than their poor friend had. 

After Newt finished his meal, he carefully stood from the table and offered to take Georgia’s plate back to Frypan that she had barely touched. He knew from this alone that she was more upset than she let on making his heart go out to her as she struggled to cope with the many emotions that she obviously was experiencing. He silently vowed as he made his way back to her, that he would do anything to make sure that she and Minho and Thomas would live a happy, long life together and that he would help them in any way possible. Gently, he laid his hand on her shoulder making her jump in surprise and him apologetically smile down at her. “I’m sorry I scared ya, love. Figured that it was about time for us to head to Gally’s since the sun’s going to set pretty soon. It’s best to travel through the forest in the sunlight unless of complete darkness.” He said quietly as she nodded without saying a word and followed him out of the dining hall. There was a comfortable silence that fell between them as they made their way over to the edge of town where the woods started and the town ended. Gally’s house was fairly close by, him and Amelia opting always for their privacy instead of being close in like the rest of them. Newt smiled sadly at the thought of how it was going to be now that Gally and Grace were all alone on the edges of town. He wondered to himself if he should bring it up to Gally that it might be best that he relocate closer into town for the sake of his new daughter. He knew though that Gally wouldn’t take kindly to anyone suggesting him leaving the house that his wife and him had built from the ground up practically by themselves. 

He glanced over at Georgia whose face was set in a stoic, numb expression that led him to believe that she too was thinking of Gally and the problems that would arise down the road. He nudged her shoulder lightly when Gally’s house came into view. It had gotten dark now and the only light that lit their way was the lanterns that were strung up around Gally’s property leading them directly to the builder himself who was working outside next to his workshop. Both Newt and Georgia squinted in the dark trying to make out what Gally was working on so carefully and Newt’s face fell and he swore he saw tears form in Georgia’s eyes as they approached the builder who was solemnly building his beloved wife’s casket. Gally didn’t look up as they approached and neither of them said a word as they stood silently watching him run a rough piece of paper over the grains of wood of the casket’s surface making it smooth and glossy to the touch. After a few minutes, Gally finally looked up and halted his work on the casket regarding each of them with an unreadable look. “Good evening, Gally. I thought I’d bring Georgia by to say hello. I know she hasn’t been by quite yet. I figured you could possibly enjoy the company.” Newt said carefully, painfully aware that the builder could snap at any given moment. Gally didn’t say a word as he looked from Newt over to Georgia who seemed to be holding up the world’s best poker face that was even giving him a run for his money. 

 

Newt shifted his weight awkwardly from one foot to the other as he watched the silent exchange between the two. He had expected that there might be some sort of showdown. But this was different. It seemed like the two held some sort of understanding between them as they locked eyes for several minutes before Gally finally gave a short nod to her and ducked his head to look down at the beautiful casket. “Thank you for coming.” He said gruffly making Newt relieved at the fact that he seemed to be in a good mood despite the circumstances. Well, as good a mood as Gally the resident hard ass could muster. 

Georgia nodded once before surprising both Newt and Gally by dropping to her knees in front of the casket and gently taking the piece of scrap paper from the builder’s hands and beginning to run it slowly over the wood herself. Newt’s brow furrowed as he waited and watched for Gally’s reaction to the uncharacteristic display of comfort from the younger girl. Gally seemed mesmerized in the way that Georgia’s small fingers pressed the paper down into the grains of the wood effectively giving them a luster and shine that he knew he had only ever achieved before. They were all silent as Georgia worked slowly and methodically and Newt and the usually gruff builder stood back and watched in awe. Suddenly, Gally gently reached down and took Georgia’s hand that held the paper in his own and held it for a moment before giving it a small squeeze and helping her release the paper into his waiting palm. Newt realized that this was Gally’s way of showing affection and gratitude for the young girl who seemed to be the new mystery of the Glade. He was even more shocked when Gally finally spoke, his voice tired and strained. “You do good work. I think I need you to work with me as a builder from now on. You’ve earned it.” He said as he gave the girl the first smile that he had seen Gally give since the death of his wife only days before. Georgia nodded and gave him a small smile back before gently placing her hand over his much larger one that now grasped the paper tightly. “I’ll see you soon.” She said simply as Gally nodded once and went back to work while the younger girl slowly stood and made her way back over to where Newt was standing dumbstruck by the events that had just occurred before his very eyes. 

 

“What the bloody hell was that?” He asked her as they turned and made their way back through the forest and into town. Georgia shrugged and met his eyes in the waning moonlight. “Everyone needs someone.” She said making a shiver ominously go down Newt’s spine almost as if to foretell the things yet to come. He was silent for the rest of the journey back to where she lived on the beach with her soon to be husbands. He saw that both Minho and Thomas were standing in the doorway obviously expecting them. Minho’s face lit up as he gave her a tired smile and Thomas gave them both a small nod before disappearing back inside the dark house. “How did it go?” Minho asked as he looked over and met Newt’s eyes. Newt was at a loss for words about what had just occurred and was shocked and surprised when Georgia responded for him. “We went to see Gally. I’m going to be a builder working with from now on.” She said in an even tone not giving any hint of emotion away. She had shown far too much of herself in these past few days and she wanted, no needed to keep some parts of her world to herself for the sake of her own sanity. She knew she would talk to Minho and Thomas later about what happened between her and Gally but for now, a simple answer would suffice. Minho’s eyebrows shot to the sky as he looked between her and Newt. Newt shrugged and nodded once in confirmation. They both watched as Georgia walked away from Newt and made her way back into the house. Minho watched her go and as soon as he heard silence once again, he quickly turned back to Newt with an incredulous look. “What the hell happened out there? What does she mean she’s gonna be a fucking builder?” He demanded as Newt once again was at a loss for words to describe how it had felt to see the affection between both Gally and the younger girl. It was raw, but it was real. It was an honest connection that was there and he knew it would be there for years to come. He knew that Gally would never take another wife to replace Amelia, but he definitely thought he could see Gally growing close as a friend and close ally to the young bride of Thomas and Minho. From what he had seen tonight, both parties were more than willing to participate in the newly formed bond. Newt realized that Minho was waiting for an answer and glanced back at the open door that led into the house where Georgia had disappeared only moments before. “Gally likes her. She’s good for him.” He said simply making Minho’s face light up in raw realization. He was silent for a moment before he nodded and gave the lanky blonde a small pat on the shoulder in thanks before turning and wordlessly going back to the home that he now shared with his young bride to be and the boyfriend that was grieving more than any of them. Newt stood there for a moment until the door closed and he was left with just himself, the moon and the sea that lapped at the silent shores. Looking up at the moon, he said a silent prayer of thanks for the young girl who seemed to ease the hurt of one of his brother’s pain.


End file.
